Cannery Casino
The Cannery Casinos chain is a chain of two major casinos in Las Vegas, both of which have the same theme: 1940's Americana. Both casinos are located far off the strip, and appeal to locals and others who can drive there. The general look and feel is creative and fun, with plenty of Rosie the Riveter signs and old cannery labels, signs and equipment. The other casino in the chain is the Eastside Cannery on the Boulder Strip east of Las Vegas. Their Players Club (the C.A.N. Club) pays comp dollars for poker play. Games The other Cannery on the east side of town has fewer games and tables. This is the only major casino around for miles in this area, and it draws a lot of business from nearby Nellis Air Force Base. Wait Time: Variable; usually only one or two tables running, so seats can be available immediately or might take up to an hour. Game Nature: Trickier than you would expect a small cardroom to be; this room attracts military families, who seem to be usually as aggressive in poker as in their jobs. There are a few rocks and a few locals who are loose and passive, but a decent number as well of low-limit aggressive players, both tight and loose. Rake: 10% rake max $4, + $1 jackpot for every pot. $1 discount on rake when table is shorthanded. Posting: New players do not need to post to enter a game. Shuffling: Most tables have Shufflemaster machines installed. Kills: Killer acts last. Tournaments None, and no immediate plans to add any. Jackpots and Promotions All sorts of seemingly random promotions through the day and throughout the week. "Aces cracked on Thursdays wins $100", "Play 4 hours in a single day and win a t-shirt", and so forth. See their website for their current promotions. You can earn $1/hour in comp dollars, usable at any of the restaurants in the casino. No limit on the comp hours/dollars. Atmosphere The poker room at the northern Cannery is a little hard to find: hidden in the back of the casino, next to the nice Italian restaurant. It's combined with a little mini "keno lounge", though for the hours I was there playing poker I didn't see a single keno player in the lounge. Very pleasant room in which to play poker, decent game and competition, cool promos - what's not to like? The room itself is large and sumptuously-appointed. Plenty of space between tables, and a couple of nice, comfy leather sofas to sit on while you wait for a seat (if need be), and poker magazines to read while you wait. Tables and Chairs: Standard Vegas 10-seat tables. Parking: Thousands of spaces, most in the multi-story parking garage. Smoking: No smoking in the poker area. It's relatively secluded, and there's not much smoke drift from the main floor, though there is a bit. Service and Comps Standard casino cocktail service. Not sure about food service. Links and Notes * Next closest poker rooms are Poker Palace, which hardly ever has any games running, and then probably Aliante Station, which is a good fifteen miles away. * Visited by MarkT in April 2009. Category:Casinos